I Love You, Goodbye
by xiaoran
Summary: I could say that I'll be all you need but that would be a lie. I know I'd only hurt you, I know I'd only make you cry. I'm not the one you're needing; I love you, goodbye.' A heartbreaking fic between Tomoyo Daidouji, Touya Kinomoto and Kaho Mizuki.


Standard Disclaimers Apply... Me no own, me no money, so you no sue:P

**I Love You, Goodbye**

She watched him in a distance as he waited for someone to arrive. She asked for him to meet her here. Even though it was for the last time.

She clutched the cloth of her dress on her chest. It hurt a lot only thinking about her leaving him, much more when she is actually going to do it. Tears threatened to fall, but she chose to stand strong... well, at least until this whole thing is over.

She heaved one deep breath, closed her eyes and plastered a smile on her face. She wouldn't let him see how much it hurts her or else she would have no choice but to give in if he ever tried to stop her from leaving him. She didn't want to see him breaking down because she let two years of being together go down the drain when they both tried so hard to be together - to overcome obstacles that have been there. It was one heck of a tough competition with fate and people, but they managed to stay together.

And now, here she is, giving it all up because another came and she thought that the other was more suitable for him than her.

_'What are you talking about? Of course, she is. She's older and smarter. She can obviously take care of him. Can you say the same?'_ She thought sadly, her smile faltering at the thought. But, she had to keep her emotions in check. She retained the smile as she started walking to him.

He saw her immediately and stood up, a huge smile on his face. He approached her and kissed her on the lips. She felt herself falling in the verge of breaking when he did. She closed her eyes and blocked all thoughts that might make her do so.

"So, where do you want to go today?" He asked. She pretended to think.

"I was thinking of around town and that new amusement park."

"Then we'll go there." He said happily as he placed his arm around her slim shoulders. They started walking. He even started an idle chat as they walked. She only smiled at his silliness.

She had talked to Kaho just yesterday, telling the elder woman to take care of him. She was very well aware that Kaho knew about them, and yet chose to keep loving Touya in secret. But, Tomoyo herself could see the tension between them as he was out with Kaho, if not with her. She had even caught them in some of their intimate moments, where they had almost kissed. But, she chose not to get mad at either of them. Tomoyo contemplated for a long time... and this was her decision. Even Sakura didn't even know about this. It's only between her and Kaho.

Night approached faster than she had expected. He took her to dinner in some fancy place. It was open and had some singer singing there, with a makeshift dance floor. Her heart ached at what he was doing for her and what she was going to do to him. A silent tear escaped her lids but she managed to hide it from him. They ate the delectable dinner he had ordered for them. He invited her to dance to the slow medley of songs that were sung by the singer. She still kept control of her emotions even if she wanted to cry so hard now.

After spending an hour more on the restaurant, they left for the park. There, they would always part ways after a date. It was also where they would also make up after a huge row. This is even where they would usually gather a huge audience due to their loud voices because of their lover's quarrel.

But now, it was different. He had no idea that they were going to part ways permanently now.

He stared deeply into her eyes. She couldn't help the tears that now escaped her eyes. He panicked as he saw her crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he started wiping her tears away with the back of his hand. She shook her head.

"It's just that... I love you so much." Tomoyo said to him. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I know. I love you, too." He replied which made her tears flow some more. He only thought of it as tears of joy.

She lifted her head away from his chest and smiled at him. "I have to go now, Touya."

He nodded at her. "Yeah, it's kind of late already. Sonomi-san might kill me if she calls your house and you're not home yet." He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

She meekly nodded, biting her lips so that it would not quiver. She then turned around and left while he stayed and waited for her to disappear from his view, just like what he usually did. He just shrugged at Tomoyo's weird way to say goodnight then.

Tomoyo then stopped in front of one of the large sakura trees in the park. "Take care of him." A figure behind it nodded. Then, she left... completely out of his life.

He woke up with a good start, did his usual routine and dialled Tomoyo's number. He wanted to wake her up. He frowned as he heard that her phone was out of coverage. He dialled her house... no one answered. He dialled for Sakura.

"Hai?" A small voice answered the phone. "Onii-chan?"

"Yeah." Touya answered. "Listen, Tomoyo's not home. Did she tell you that she was going somewhere?"

"No. Maybe her phone's broken. Why don't you check if she's home?" Sakura suggested.

And Touya did just that...

...and his heart fell as he saw Kaho there waiting for him.

"Ohayo, Touya." Kaho greeted as she stood outside the gate of Tomoyo's house. She approached him cautiously as he eyed her suspiciously. She gave him a piece of neatly folded paper, on which he nearly tore in a hurry to open it.

'I could say that I'll be all you need but that would be a lie. I know I'd only hurt you, I know I'd only make you cry. I'm not the one you're needing; I love you, goodbye.'

Was all that was written there.

His eyes blazed in anger at Kaho. "Is this some kind of sick joke!" He then shoved the letter at her, and read it herself.

Kaho chose to remain calm, but still managed to tell him her lie. "She only left this to me yesterday and never said a word. I didn't know what it said."

Touya was already crying in frustration in front of Tomoyo's house. She had been long gone... never to come back. He ran into the place where they were together, for he didn't know was for the last time. He cried and punched the tree before finally breaking down. It was time of blossoms then... more blossoms fell, adding only a more sad ambience to his lonely heart for she had left him.

Kaho couldn't do anything as she saw him cry. She couldn't accept the task Tomoyo had bestowed upon her for she was the exact reason why the former left. And now, seeing him in pain caused a great pang of guilt in her. She chose to leave him be and forget him for he loves only one person... and her name is Daidouji Tomoyo - not Mizuki Kaho.


End file.
